Accidentally Fall Into His Arms
by Boyz
Summary: 31 females were chosen, as sacrifices, in order to ensure that Ganondorf, King of Thieves, was executed, according to the Goddesses instructions (one for each year he has been alive, and two for his parents). However, what happens when one girl takes pity on him? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A wild graduation party, college graduation party, will always leave some blank spots in someone's memory. This was definitely the case for Abigail; she never was a wild party girl, but after a few shots of vodka, anyone gets a little crazy. She was very excited to finish all forms of school and actually start her life. However, she didn't plan on having such a hectic night. She had passed out, right before 3 in the morning.

When she came to, her blue eyes were met with a bright sun. She was laying on her back, with her face towards the rising sun. The ground was cold and smooth, giving no definite indication of where she was. Abigail had thought that she had crashed at a friend's house, just down the street from her's. Although she wasn't on anything soft or comfortable; she was laying on concrete. A low wind was blowing at her and pushing grains of sands into her barely opened eyes.

Abigail moaned and rolled onto her side, shielding her eyes from the quickly approaching sand particles. She looked up and found that she wasn't alone. More young adult females were scattered about the room. Abigail was confused because none of these girls looked familiar.

Leaving the girls alone, Abigail examined her surroundings. It was a room with no ceiling and resembled the Roman Colosseum. By the feel of the already hot morning sun, she could tell she was in the desert. A large stone tablet was somehow suspended in the center of the room. The tablet was engraved and was wrapped with chains. And there was a man right in the center of the engravings and trapped in the chains!

"Oh damn!" She muttered as she crawled upright. "He looks like Hell," Abigail stood up, and a thunderous pain began to throb in her head; the dreaded hangover. She muttered more swear words and forced herself to actually stand.

She tiptoed in between some of the girls and began to walk into the middle of the representative Colosseum. As she got closer, she saw that his skin was dark and his hair was redish-orange. He wore thick armor and had on huge gauntlets. His boots were large and his eyes were shut; hopefully he wasn't dead. Suddenly, a girl by her foot grabbed her and held her back.

"What are you doing? We aren't suppose to go near that monster!"

"Monster?" She looked back at her and the chained man, "He's obviously had too much to drink, and his friends probably tied him up. A joke's a joke, but leaving him in the sun all day is a little far,"

She pulled away from the girl and walked up the stone steps to right under the man chained up. Abigail could just barely hear and see him breathe, which was a little made her a little relieved because he looked like he was dead. Taking a deep breath, Abigail leaned on her toes and began examining the chains around his right hand. She tried to keep her breathing slow, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, the man's eyes opened and glared at her. Abigail jumped back and fell on her butt; something powerful made her fall. She held the man's gaze for a moment, before she realized that he had dark eyes, and was somehow reading her. She felt uncertain about this feeling he was giving her, but she would feel even worse if she left him there; even if he was ungrateful.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" A girl shouted at Abigail. She looked to see more girls watching her, with fear. Abigail was confused but wasn't about to stop in helping a fellow partier. When her eyes were away, the man somehow freed his right hand, and grabbed her by her wrist. She flinched with pain as the man's strength was nearly strong enough to break her whole arm.

She wailed in pain and fell to her knees beside the man. He wouldn't let her go. Instead, he began to struggle to free his left hand and his chest from the chains. Girls were screaming and crying for help, however none of them dared to go by the man.

Abigail began biting her tongue, so she wouldn't scream out in pain. With his strong grip on her arm, the man broke the chains surrounding his chest and other hand. Bits of chain fell on top of Abigail, but she was quickly pulled upward by the man. He was able to slip through the remaining chains and hold Abigail with only one hand. Her wrist was beginning to burn and all she wanted was for the man to let her go.

"Jesus!" She uttered, not realizing that he was very close to her and that he was levitating right before the pillar. "What is wrong with you? I was trying to help-"

He began saying something in reply, but she never heard the language before in her life.

"I-I don't understand-"

"The Sages!" A few girls cried from the edge.

The man's gaze changed from Abigail, to someone just behind her. He finally released her. She fell to the ground and began to moan; a hangover plus a nearly broken wrist? What a great way to start off her life. With a throbbing head and wrist, Abigail repositioned herself on her knees and started swearing under her breathe. When she looked up again, she saw six floating figures in front of her. They looked liked headless ghosts, but had masks on anyways.

This site quite confused and scared Abigail, so she crawled backwards and leaned up against the pillar. The man began to laugh a horrible laugh, which made her blood turn into ice; while one of "The Sages" grabbed a sword and aim it at the chuckling man. The sword went flying through the air and pierced him right in the chest. He was flung back by momentum and again was pinned to the pillar.

Abigail stared at the man and then at the floating figures. She was sure she was losing her mind. One of the ghosts, very cautiously, levitate down to her and offered her a hand. She didn't know what this meant, so she simply stared at it. Seeing that the mask had begun to smile, Abigail realized that it was trying to help.

However, right before she grabbed the hand, the man suddenly opened his eyes, and yanked the thick sword from his chest. Some blood splattered on her, gross, and he became whole again. The ghost by Abigail was surprised and shocked; it tried to float away from the man, but he wasn't fast enough. The man, with the sword that was just inside of him, sliced through the ghost and threw the sword to attempt to hit another. Luckily, they dispersed right before it hit any of them.

Satisfied that he had gotten one of them, the man planted his feet on the ground and stomped on the mask; the only thing left of the helpful ghost. Abigail became terrified and didn't want to move; how could you kill a ghost?! Her hands began to shake, and her heart started to beat increasingly faster, for fear that she was next to die. The man looked over his shoulder at her, and turned to face her. For a moment he watched the quivering girl, then he smiled some sort of evil smile. This made Abigail terribly frightened. He offered his hand to her.

Her heart sank to her feet as she didn't know what to do; she was afraid that no matter what she did, he would kill her. So, she didn't accept his "helping hand," instead she just sat there, with tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes became a glossy blue, like the water in a clean lake; this must have made the man wonder, because his smile withered away into a small frown. But his eyes spoke most loud to her; they were almost entirely evil, but had the slightest hint of sorrow.

While this exchange of looks occurred, the remaining Sages quickly agreed to send Ganondorf, and the girl, into the Twilight Realm. They feared that one of the sacrifices would intervene, and now their fear was correct. They had quickly come to the conclusion that one of the 31 sacrifices would take pity on the King of Thieves, and that nothing can be done to prevent the inevitable. All they could do was postpone it.

They circled together and summoned their powers, and opened the only known way into the Twilight Realm.

The pillar Abigail was leaning on somehow opened, and an unrelenting force began to drag her in. She felt her body fall apart and be sucked in by the pillar. Abigail traveled through the dimension gate, and reappeared at a completely new location.

All around her, it was dusk, just very dark, with a hint of light over the horizon. A tall, castle-looking building stood in front of her, with an equally dark and disturbing garden at its foot. She jumped up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and wrist, and looked around. She found that the pillar's engraved markings were hanging in the air. It looked three-dimensional, but she couldn't see the other end of it.

A moment later, more bits of black came through the engraved markings and started to reform another being; it was that man. She panicked and ran for the nearest plant by the castle and tried to hide.

Abigail was absolutely struck with fear, she had no idea what to do or how she even got into such a crazy predicament. She refused to even look at the man, for fear that he could find her just by feeling her gaze. Covering her mouth, Abigail felt how badly her hands were shaking; she once had to preform a school musical in high school and she was no where this bad with uneasiness and shaky hands. Through the thin plant, she heard the man growl out of frustration. She heard the air being cut in half by his arm swings and by the voice of him.

Just by his unknown language, Abigail gathered that he wasn't at all happy (probably swearing the names of the Sages) and that her only way of leave this nightmare realm was closed. The loud throbbing of pain in her head and fast pulse rate made it difficult for her to heard that the man was approaching her quick hiding spot.

He moved the tree/bush out of his way, and easily found Abigail, cowering in the dirt. Again, she forced herself to not look at him, but she knew he was there, looming over her. He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He began saying something again, but she still couldn't understand him.

Going against her best judgement, she glanced at the man. He still had death in his eyes, but again, there was a hint of something more; only this time, she didn't know what it was. He held her quivering, frightened stare for a while, perhaps trying to comfort her? Abigail didn't know what was going on, and stopped trying to put logic in this situation; because logic just goes out of the door when ghost start dying, men start levitating, and pillars are now the new vacuums of the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few deep breaths, Abigail calmed herself to the point of stop crying. She tired to relax herself, but every time she looked in the general direction of the man, she would shiver and her hands would began shaking. All the while, the man watched her; she would pace around in a circle, stop to breath, look at him, and then continued to pace. Because of her Hylian blood, her body glowed in the Twilight Realm; only something was wrong. She should have been transformed into a ghost, but her body was just glowing. Usually, only members of the Royal family and those with a Tri-Force piece could remain in their normal bodies.

Becoming increasingly displeased about this abnormal phenomenon, Ganondorf walked over to the pacing girl, and grabbed her right wrist. This surprised her, and hurt her, but she couldn't really stop him.

She was avoiding his evil eyes; because once he didn't find what he was looking for on her hand, he gave her a dirty look. Although her heart was racing, Abigail kept her cool, and pretended that something to the left of her sight had her attention. The lack of eye contact made the man mad.

Again, he said something to her, but she didn't understand.

Quickly thinking, she pulled away and walked around him, so she was on the other side of him. She kept her eyes away from anything above the ground. Abigail figured that since he was trying to grab her, that she was able to walk away.

However, her lack of paying attention or looking up made her stumble right into someone. "Oh! Excuse me-" was all she said, for when she looked at the person she walked into, she was shocked. A man, what kind of looked like a man, was looming over her. His red eyes were particularly bulging out of his head, and his white face terrified her. He was definitely not human.

Abigail gasped loudly and stepped back, away from this freaky stranger. She suddenly felt the first man's hand on her shoulder, another surprise, and he guided her back behind him.

She stood, wide eyed, as the men had a discussion. The pale man randomly fell to his knees and began, what Abigail thought was, worshiping the man that was protecting her. This is absolutely nuts. What the actual hell is going on? was all that she kept thinking.

The first man kept his hand on her left wrist, to make sure she wouldn't "run away" again. Near the end of the conversation, the first man stepped aside, and gestured at Abigail. His gaze would change from her to the worshipping man. This confused her a lot, but at least she knew that he was talking about her. The man on the ground looked up and stared at her; though he had creepy eyes, she had almost wished that the first man would stare, so she could understand his expressions. With the second man, he held no expression, just a blank stare and an unnerving head tilt. Abigail shifted uneasily under this man's stares. After a few moments, the second man stood up and grabbed the top of her head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she tried to step back, but the second man was faster than he looks. He used one hand to feel all over her head, and the other to hold her in place. "Let me go!"

"Speak again!" the man groping her head said. He held his hand just above the tip of her neck, in the back.

"Speak? What do you want me to say?"

"I understand you," the man said.

"Good, then let me go!" Abigail broke free from his grip and stepped away, half expecting the first man to punch the paler one.

The men held a look of astonishment, well, the second one did, the first gave a questionable look. The second man said something that made the first nod. Abigail wasn't sure how to take this but before she could decipher their secret, an awful noise sounded from behind them. Huge, black creatures, no, monsters, came hurrying out of no where. The two men exchanged a look, but then the darker skinned man glanced at Abigail and then pointed over her head. He commanded the pale man something, then faced the quickly approaching monsters. The second man grabbed Abigail's shoulder, and the next thing she knew, her body fell apart again and she was transported somewhere else.

When her senses came back, she saw that she was now surrounded by dark trees and black bushes. However, the first man wasn't with them.

"Where is that other guy? What happened?"

The pale man put his hand on the back of her head, and began speaking to her again. "Clearly, you are not from Hyrule. My master noticed this, and I can see distinctly that you are from another world. Who are you?"

"I should be asking that!" She paused and realized that the man wasn't going to give in to her stubborn attitude and that she should just answer his questions. "Abigail, but my friends call me Abby."

"How did you get here? Why did the Sages choose you?"

"I don't know," the man's look seemed to read "don't give me that shit," so she elaborated. "Last night, I was at a stupid graduate party-"

"Where?"

"At a bar, then at a friend's house. I got hammered and I thought I passed out at the house, but I woke up on the dirt. And theni found that other guy tied up to a pillar."

"That other man, is indeed, no man; but a God. He has extraordinary powers, and deserves more respect from such a ordinary girl."

"A God? I'm not sure about that, but he does have some Godlike abilities."

"Abby, was it? You will soon learn his amazing powers, and you will understand to worship him."

"Yeah, well, in the meantime, what's your name, and where the hell am I?" She asked with a cheeky grin, trying to hide her growing frustration and fear.

"Zant, that is my name. And our God's name is Ganondorf."


End file.
